shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
THE SKYLINE WAR - Planning
HEY!! FREE COOKIES HERE!! Roronoa Senshi and I have discussed an idea, It could possibly create the largest collaboration project EVAR on this wiki, but only with your help!! Basically, This is going to be a storyline DIRECTLY after the Yonkou vs Supreme Pirates war, THEREFORE!!! NOVA GETS CAPTURED!! AND PREPARES FOR EXECUTION!!! ALL OF YOUR GOODY TOOSHOES CREWS THAT HAVE HELPED/FOUGHT/MET THE SKYLINE PIRATES WILL TAKE PART IN THIS BLOODTHIRSTY BRAWL OF DOOM!! EVERY CREATED MARINE WILL BE THERE!!! EVERY COLLABED PIRATE WILL BE THERE!! The timing will be After the Time Skip and DIRECTLY after the Yonkou vs Supreme Pirate war! Please help out by Brainstorming ideas for the story line, This is going to be all your crews getting the chance to save The Skyline Pirates. ANYONE CAN PARTICIPATE BUT WOULD HAVE TO ORGANISE A COLLAB WITH THE SKYLINES OR NOVA IN HIS REVOLUTIONARY DAYS!!!! SO PLEASE READ THIS AND YOU WILL RECIEVE A COOKIE!!! OR DEAL WITH MR. FOOL!!! PLEASE PARTICIPATE, THIS WILL ALSO COUNT AS A REASON FOR YOUR BOUNTY TO GO UP BY 50,000,000 So there is a small reward. Details NAME OF WAR - THE SKYLINE WAR!! (Any better suggestion's please comment below) LOCATION - G-0 : Largest Marine Fortress in the world, This is Actually a Marine Battleship built by only Galaxy Blade and Monkey D. Garp out of a competition. The ship is Relatively the same size as Noah's arc on the Fishman Island arc. The Shape isnt relevant as you know its a moving fortress ship. INTRO THEME SONG - MIDDLE THEME SONG - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDoBJkaRfX8&feature=related BIG SHOCKER THEME SONG - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaJhXc-J2uU&NR=1 Really Sad Moment Theme Song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6pYxxV9nKc&feature=related ENDING THEME SONG - TIME PERIOD - DIRECTLY AFTER THE YONKOU VS SUPREME PIRATES WAR SO AFTER TIME SKIP INTRODUCTION OF WAR PLOT - Nova Captured to be executed. Skyline's split on Marcus Soarian's, Subarashii's and Guddo Rakku's ship make Calls through Den den mushi to all the crew's they have ever met. Crew's have 3 weeks - 1 month until Nova is executed, and The Skyline's will be recruiting as many knuckleheads as they can. Head of G-0 will be seen, Nova Tortured to be weak before execution. INTRO-MIDDLE OF WAR PLOT - Mechanic's/Shipwrights of each crew come together and add Conversions the the Angel Pirate's floating island ship thingy, then are dropped onto the ship where theyl be picked up after. They all plan and go ahead. MIDDLE OF WAR PLOT - HUGE fight, a few returns from familiar faces!! Lot's of small clashes all out war between crew members and extremely strong Marines (Not VA strong or A strong but strong enough to just give each crewmember a fight i mean come on, theyre all trained by galaxy personally) A lot of Rokushiki will be seen as one of the creator's is in the war (Yes Galaxy) so it will mainly be Shigan. MIDDLE-END OF WAR PLOT - three or four deaths are expected, they have already been decided so have no fear, one death will be the most emotional (in my own opinion). ENDING OF WAR PLOT - Mysery despair escape!! It is also unknown how many part's there are gunna be, soooo its gunna be one looooooooong story if I can help it >=] Category:Blog posts